Fate in Stone
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: One shot story of the turtles' future. Does fate finally dealt them their well deserved future or is there another twist to this?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, but I just couldn't help it. It needed to live and breathe. Just a one shot for now on the turtles' future. Possible sequel to "Blood Bonds." I'm planning to wrap that series very soon.**

**I don't own those wonderful turtles, just the OC in here. Reviews are encouraged and enjoyed.**

The girl sat up in the tree as her legs dangled in the air, listening to her favorite music on the portable radio. She inhaled the wonderful fresh air of the country as she intake the sight before her. Nature's masterpiece of warm colors streaking across the pale twilight sky.

Her cousins' laughter and playful yelling echoed from the farmhouse. Beautiful sound of her family. In this moment, she took in the rare opportunity to enjoy life without distractions and responsibilities. Tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday. Maybe this day will continue.

Click, click. _Spoke too soon,_ the teen thought. "Go ahead," she answered to her communicator.

"Hey, we're heading out on patrol," her father's voice boomed. "Everything okay?"

Damn back to reality. She smiled. "Everything's fine. Head out. I'll be down there soon." She turned off the communicator. While being the eldest of the cousins had its perks, being in charge wasn't on her top list.

Just then her music disrupted into white noise. "Citizens of New York," the deep inhuman voice announced. "Dictator Saki continues to clean up the city of mutant corruption. These mutants who continue to rot the core of our civilization…"

She sighed in disgust, turning the knob. It took every fiber of her being not to chunk it to the ground. How could the citizens let this mad men brainwash them into such lies of mutants being dangerous? A plague. The same citizens that once praised her father and uncles as heroes.

Suddenly something bounced off her head. The teenager glanced down from her perch as Uncle Raph's son laughed and ran back to the house. How the hell could he be Raph's son and have a mindset of Uncle Mikey?

"You little asshole," she yelled at him, silently prayed no one had heard that. She leapt to the ground gracefully and gave chase.

There he stood with his back towards her as he reenacted his attack mode to his younger cousins. They were so engross in his tale that no one noticed her creeping up. She quickly snaked her arm around his neck. "Hey, stop," he whined. He struggled against her grip.

"Not until you say you're sorry, you little creep," she said as she rubbed her knuckles in his scaly green head. A strange humming broke through the silence. All of her cousins stopped in their tracks and looked up the hill. Bright lights appeared in the sky as it swept across the ground.

"What is that?" one of the cousins whispered. She could see the panic and fear spread across their faces. They knew who it was. Dictator's government men. Her mind went blank. What did they need to do? What was protocol?

She quickly grabbed the troublemaker's arm and pushed him ahead of her. "We need to move NOW. Head over to the cellar." Everyone hurried through the tall grass as it whipped them across the legs. The humming grew louder.

"Dad, come in," the teen called over her communicator. Nothing but static.

"Dad, Hawks near the turtle hole. Come in."

Finally they reached the barn and scurried to the cellar. Two of the boys pulled against the shelf case, revealing the hidden steel door. Quickly she punched in the code, opening it up. "Come on," the girl demanded as her family headed down the tunnel. Something was wrong when she recounted.

One cousin missing.

"Where's Katie?" she asked. Shoulders shrugged. "Stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you shut this door and run to the safe point. Understand me?"

"Wait, you can't leave us," Raphael's son yelled. She patted his hand. "You have to be strong for them. You know the way."

He nodded. She quickly looked away before she lost her nerve. The girl hurried up stairs and ran back to the house, searching for the missing cousin. Panic gripped around her throat as it kept her from screaming for Katie.

"No, no," the girl whispered. She quickly dropped down to the tall grass as the uniformed ninjas walked towards the home. Please let her be okay, please, the girl thought. Suddenly a soft mutter came over her communicator. A smile spread across her face as she heard her father's voice.

The ninjas turned around. Four turtle figures stood before them. Their faces weathered older from their early teenage years. Still they drew their weapons, ready to defend their home and their family. The ninjas attacked full force. The turtles jumped up to the challenge. Bodies began to pile up as blurs of purple, blue, red, and orange flashed around.

Then in the corner of her vision, there was someone small clinging on to the tree. "Katie," she whispered. The teen slowly crawled to the woods and finally hugged her youngest cousin. Tears streamed down Katie's face. "Daddy's on there."

"Ssshh, I know, sweetie. He'll be okay but we got to go."

The teen held Katie close to her chest and dashed back to the barn.

"Daddy," Katie screamed at the top of her lungs. The teenager spun around to see both the turtles and the men looking at them. The panic look flashed briefly across Uncle Raph's face as he saw his daughter.

Without another thought, the teenager dashed to the barn. Her lungs burned as she reached the top of the stairs and called out a name. She handed him Katie and demanded him to go to the safe point and wait. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as he nodded and flew down the stairs.

Finally the steel door sealed with a click and the shelf case slid back to place.

A smile crept on her face. Her family was safe. That was most important. The girl pulled her ponytail tighter on her head. The men were running towards her. She needed to go away from here.

The girl dashed towards the darkened woods where she learned every nook, every cranny, every path. A loud gunfire broke the night air as something bit into her thigh. Pain jerked throughout as she crumbled to the ground.

A curtain of crimson trickled over her hand when she applied the pressure. Four men approached her with weapons cocked and ready. Someone in the distance screaming her name, panicking.

Her father.

The men wanted to know the others' location. She bowed her head as the guns pointed at her.

She would protect her family no matter the cost.

**Question: Who's daughter do you think it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one night. Scary. Don't own the TMNT, just OC. Reviews my dears, reviews**

The hard jolting aroused the girl from her slumber. The pounding was murdering her vision as she tried to open up her eyes. Last thing she recalled something hitting her leg before the Shredder's men surrounded her. Before her father could reach her, one of the men slammed their gun against her face. The girl calmly gathered her thoughts and slowly sat up.

The sound of metal dragging caught her attention. Her wrists bound together in a metal clasp and hooked by chains to the bottom. Panic rose up inside of her chest as the reality of her whereabouts hit her. She remembered her uncle's teachings to keep calm and mind her surroundings. The cage she sat in was five by four feet with titanium steel bars, barely any room to stand or stretch out. By her calculations, escape was very probable if she was given more time. The cage was on some sort of cart with two men in front and two in the back. They were dressed in dark business suit and ties as sunglasses covered their eyes. She pulled against the chains to check for resistance. No give.

One of the men grinned crookedly and nudged his partner. "Well, well, look who's up." He winked at her as he patted his gun. The other man nodded. "Dictator will be highly pleased to know we not only found a mutant but one of the Ninja Turtles."

The teenager girl kicked against the bars. "I'm not a mutant, you dumbass."

"Really, girly girl? I don't think so. I mean look at you."

She snarled at them. "I'm a natural-born. If mutants are based on looks, why aren't you in jail?"

The man's face grew dark as he ran up to the cage and slammed his gun against it. The metal ringing echoed in her head. "You better watch yourself, freak," he threatened.

Before she had time to buck up, a pair of metal doors slid open. The front men stopped the cart and trailed their guns on her. She couldn't fight them here despite her training. Too many people and not knowing how to get out of here. The other two men cautiously opened her cage, grabbed her chains, and escorted her out.

She blew on piece of dark hair to remove it from her face as she entered the room before her. The walls were sterile white marble while the floor was dark cherry. Before them was a large platform with a throne like chair. A deep red rug rolled up the middle of the aisle.

"Bring her forward," a thunderous voice arose for the throne. Chills went down her back as the men pulled on her chains. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn't let the fear leak out. The girl looked up at the dark figure walking around the throne. He stood tall and bulky. His armor was gray steel covered with gleaming blades. Small red eyes beamed down on her from his helmet.

"Dictator," she whispered.

With a nod of his head, the men pushed the girl to her knees. Slowly the Shredder walked to her and grabbed her face as if studying her. She knew he was grinning even with his mask on. After a few moments, he released her face.

"What is your name?" Shredder asked. The girl remained quiet. "You cannot hide your identity from me. I know you're the daughter of one of the Turtles'. You do indeed look so much like your father."

She gritted her teeth. "Then you know I'm a Hamato then and of natural-born." Shredder slammed his fist on the arm of his throne, breaking it as it fell to the floor. "Do not mock me, Hamato, about your birth status. You came from a freak of nature and so is your blood tainted."

Red filled Hamato's vision as she jerked forward, knocking over one of the men. She smashed her bounded wrists against the other one's face and jumped forward at Shredder. Other men grabbed her restraints and pulled her back. The Shredder's chilling laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, yes. You are a Hamato and descendant of those Ninja Turtles. Your skills are much advanced than your relatives when they were your age."

"I have some good teachers," she replied.

"Where are your father and uncles at?"

Hamato stared ahead and remained silent. Shredder approached her with his gauntlet unsheathed. She bit her bottom lips as she felt the sharp points barely piercing her skin on her face. "Your father wouldn't like it if you went back with an ugly scar, would he?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face. She silently prayed her father would come for her and keep her family safe.

After a few more moments, Shredder shook his head. "Time's up." A blood curling scream escaped her throat as the blades bit through her cheek.

**If any interests to continue this, let me know.**


End file.
